


The Last to Fall

by Rhysanoodle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Kingdom of Ash Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: **Contains Kingdom of Ash spoilers**Summary in notes





	The Last to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Feysand’s POV of Aelin falling through their world.

It had been fifty years since the war. Fifty years of peace, fifty years of prosperity for the Night Court, fifty years of trying to start a family. And now, with Feyre eight months along, the entirety of Velaris had come out in force to catch a glimpse of their High Lord and Lady before the big day, as they gathered to the House of Wind to celebrate the festivities of Starfall. **  
**

But as the evening had gone on, with many guests approaching to give their well-wishes to the expectant couple, not a single star had fallen from the sky.

Every year, fewer and fewer star spirits had graced the skies over the Night Court, fewer travellers trying to return home or making their yearly migrations, but never, in his six centuries, had Rhysand seen them fail to make the journey altogether.

The citizens of Velaris hid their disappointment well, still reveling in the champagne and dancing wildly to the music which had been cued when it grew apparent that they were unlikely to witness this sacred event, but he could feel the unrest growing on the dance floor beneath them.

Would there ever be another Starfall? Would they have to revert to celebrating Nynsar as the rest of the continent did?

He frowned as he took in his mate, seated on a chaise on their private balcony, as he massaged her swollen feet. They’d retreated up here after hours spent among the masses, once her back had become too sore from standing and her eyes beginning to droop from the exhaustion onset by the pregnancy.

He’d been so excited coming into tonight, thinking about how this would be the last Starfall they’d celebrate before they’d have a family—the only Starfall remaining before they’d get to show the spectacle to their own little one.

He could still remember the utter delight he’d felt as a child as he took in the magic shooting through the sky every year. He’d wanted his son to have the same experience.

“You know that even if we never see another star fall, this day is never going to fail to be special, right?” Feyre murmured before sidling up next to him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, unable to come up with the words to confer everything he was feeling to his mate. He shot those emotions down the bond though, allowing her to soothingly stroke against his mental shields until his body was relaxing under her touch.

“The people of the Night Court will never forget this holiday. It will go down in our sacred history books as legend, its importance only growing as people begin to spin tales of it.”

She kissed his brow.

“And for _us_ , it will always be the first time I realized I was falling in love with you, the first time I began to hope for this future—a future I still couldn’t imagine would be this incredible. It— _you_ —brought me back to life on this night. And I’ll be forever grateful for it.”

He pulled her in close to him, leaning in to kiss her gently, before scooping her into his arms.

“Where are we going?”

“If this is truly to be our last Starfall, I’d like to go somewhere private with my mate. Perhaps to mountains near our cabin.” He gestured down at the party below them, at the music which was still filtering up to their secluded retreat. “I just want to look up at the stars with you, still though they might be, and capture this moment to remember for the rest of our lives.”

“That sounds lovely,” she breathed.

So with half a thought, he winnowed them to the top of one of the neighboring snowcapped mountains overlooking their familial retreat, a shield thrown up to protect them both from the frigid tendrils of night air attempting to slash at their bare skin.

He set Feyre down gently, allowing her to lean into him as he held his wife, his mate, his queen on this solemn night—as he desperately looked up to those stars and wished—wished for some closure before this new chapter of their lives began.

And there, stark against the static sky, came one solitary shooting star spirit, so close he thought he might be able to fly to meet it.

He turned to Feyre, intoning down the bond, _Look, darling!_

 _It seems your wish has come true._ She smiled back at him.

And it was in that moment that he felt the star spirit reaching for him, felt its terror, its urgency. Rhys felt the surprise in its _mind_ from across the sky as it noted his Fae features, how handsome he was, amongst its signal that it was searching desperately for any way to slow its own descent.

His head snapped up, taking it in. This lifeform—this _female_ , he was able to gather from spearing out with his mind—who was just trying to find her way home, to be able to land in her own world after having sealed the gates between them.

Without a second thought, he reached out with his hand, sending gentle tendrils of night to form a shield beneath her, not a shield to halt, but one with just enough power in it to reduce her velocity. To assist, to give her hope.

An instant later, she had torn through his shield in a blaze and disappeared from the sky.

Rhys solemnly hoped that she would find it, whatever home she was searching for.

“Was that—?” Feyre gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

“The last one,” Rhys murmured. “She was the last.”

And with that, he sent those images, those insights he’d gleaned in that split second down the bond to his mate.

Afterwards, the two of them stood there, hand in hand, savoring this memory, and praying to the Mother that wherever she was trying to go, she found her way home. That she found the peace they had already fought so hard to attain. That this female who had rattled their starry sky for the final time found her way to a better world.


End file.
